The invention relates to the field of sexual stimulation, and more particularly to clitoral stimulation. Vibrating electromechanical devices, sometimes referred to as vibrators, can be used to help facilitate women reaching orgasm. Couples may also choose to use a vibrator to enhance the pleasure of one or both partners.